


I Know Your Favorite Songs and You Tell Me 'Bout Your Dreams (Think I Know Where You Belong, Think I Know It's with Me)

by Huntress8611



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Sorry, ran into some... trouble.”Bucky’s head shot up at the sound of Steve’s voice.“Steve?” he whispered, almost not believing it.





	I Know Your Favorite Songs and You Tell Me 'Bout Your Dreams (Think I Know Where You Belong, Think I Know It's with Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternatively...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519422) by @sulkyDracula. 

> The title of this work is from the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This work fills the square "Insecurity" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.

“Returning in, five, four, three, two, one…”

_ Come back to me, Steve, _ Bucky pleaded.

“Where is he?” he heard Sam say.

“I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here,” Bruce replied, confused.

_ Don't do this to me,  _ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut and ducking his head.

“Get him the hell back!” Sam shouted.

“I'm trying, Sam!” Bruce responded, frantically trying to figure out what happened.

“Don't do this!” he whispered, feeling his heart break.

“Sorry, ran into some... trouble.”

Bucky’s head shot up at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Steve?” he whispered, almost not believing it.

“Bucky? You okay?” Steve asked, stepping closer to Bucky and resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve…” he murmured, the look in his eyes making Steve’s heart ache, “I thought you... I thought you left me.”

Sam and Bruce shared a look and left, wanting to leave Steve to fix whatever the fuck was going on with Bucky.

“What? Buck, I just got you back,” Steve said, reaching down to take his hands. “I’m not going anywhere.”

_ “Steve…” _

“I’m with you, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bucky sniffled, tears running down his cheeks, and Steve quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hey, hey, what happened, Buck? Why would I leave?” Steve asked softly, confused.

“I just-” Bucky broke off, unable to finish his sentence.

“Hey, it’s okay. Take a second, that’s alright,” he murmured, guiding Bucky to sit down on the grass with him.

Bucky leaned into Steve, burying his face in his neck. Steve reached up to cup the base of his skull, quietly murmuring reassurances that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Steve, Steve Steve-” Bucky rambled, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man.

“Right here, Buck, right here. I’m not going anywhere, love. I’ve gotcha.”

Steve continued talking until Bucky had stopped repeating his name over and over again and his breathing had evened out.

“Love, I have a question. Why did you think I wasn’t coming back?” Steve asked softly, gently combing his fingers through Bucky’s long hair.

“Because- I- You had the chance to go back home, back to the ‘40s. The chance- you could have been with Peggy again,” Bucky whispered, the last part so quiet that it was almost inaudible.

“Oh, Bucky, honey, I wouldn't do that. I’m not going to go back and mess with her life like that, and I'm definitely not ever leaving you. I just got you back, Buck, I couldn't bear to lose you again.”

“But… but you could just find me in 1945. You know I lived, so you could rescue me early, get me from Hydra and create a better timeline. You wouldn’t be losing me,” Bucky explained, confused.

“Hey,” Steve murmured, pulling away from Bucky, “look at me.”

Bucky ducked his head down, refusing, so Steve carefully lifted up his chin and met his gaze.

“Hey. C’mon, Bucky. I need to know you’re listening when I tell you that  _ you aren’t replaceable. _ I know you’re generally a really insecure person, and that’s fair, considering what you’ve been through, but I love you. I’m not going to up and leave you for a version of you that I wouldn’t really even know, I promise.”

Bucky pulled his face from Steve’s hand and buried his face back in his neck, overwhelmed. Steve let him move, just wrapping his arm back around him to hold his head.

“‘m sorry,” Bucky mumbled, curling into Steve.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, baby,” Steve reassured, gently kissing Bucky’s hair.

Bucky tightened his hold on Steve, trying to pull himself impossibly closer, and Steve responded by squeezing him even tighter.

“I’ve gotcha.”

“Not- You- Can- Promise you- tell me you won't leave?” Bucky manages, his voice quiet and shaky.

“I swear, Bucky. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
